The Kazekage Wants to Marry Me!
by i like being a nerd
Summary: gaasaku. read the title. you'll get it. you'll like it. you'll review! yes, yes you will! in progress? review and i'll decide!
1. excuse me?

i don't own naruto. gaasaku is my new obsession!

* * *

"Where is my apprentice?" Tsunade practically screamed at her assistant, Shizune. Shizune cowered down a bit from the elderly woman's fury, she was obviously angry about something. "Where is she?" Tsunade asked again.

A door right next to Shizune opened up, and out came the attractive petal haired girl from within. "I'm right here shishou. What do you need?" Sakura asked, shifting the large file of documents from her right arm to her left, resting them gently on her hip. She reached out with her right arm and shut the library door behind her. She turned to meet the frustrated face of her master.

"Do you have any idea how frustrated I am right now Sakura?" Tsunade asked, just about ready to yank her blonde hair out. Sakura smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I have a slight idea." She said in that annoyingly sarcastic voice of hers. Tsunade mock-laughed at her, and then pulled on her arm, the one with the files in it, and almost made her drop her load. Screw that, the files scattered all over the floor, papers and documents flying everywhere.

"The Kaze…!" she had started to say, but then noticed what she had caused. Tsunade gasped and reached out her arm to catch the girl, but she was falling and out of her reach. Tsunade and Shizune stopped what they were doing, and became stiff at what they saw before them.

Sakura was ready for the impact, bracing herself with her eyes shut tightly. She would have stopped herself, but the floor was slanted, and she was falling …falling …falling …wait. Where was the falling? Sakura felt two strong arms wrap around her tiny, curvy waist, and stop her fall. Sakura's eyes were still closed, and didn't see who had caught her, but Tsunade and Shizune did. Their eyes were wider than saucers.

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked down. The arms around her waist were still there, and holding her tightly. She felt her back pressed against someone's hard chest. She noticed that the arms of the person holding her were considerably tan. Tan enough so that one could assume they came from the desert. She now had a hunch of who was holding her to their body with precaution.

She turned her head a little bit… and then a little bit further so that her eyes met those of another. The eyes she met were green, like hers, but with no pupil. And there were dark rings around the eyes, a sign of no sleep. She knew who was holding her in such an intimate way. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"Kazekage-sama! I apologize, I…!" Sakura started, twisting her way out of the young man's arms. Well…he wasn't really young anymore. He was a man of nineteen, two years older than her. Gaara held his hand up, and she shut her mouth immediately.

"Hello. I came to speak with you, Tsunade-sama. You know of what, so I will be waiting. Goodbye now." That stoic voice that made Sakura so timid came from the Kazekage's lips, and she backed away a bit. Her back hit the wall, and she stayed there. Tsunade and Shizune stepped forward, and bowed. Sakura made a slight bow herself, but not a sweeping bow to the floor. No, not in her current state.

"Yes, I'll see you in my office. Sakura, I'll need you later, too. I'll send for you when it is needed, so you may go now." Tsunade said to her student. Sakura nodded numbly, feeling Gaara's eyes on her. Those cold, heartless eyes that taunted her so. They made shivers run up and down her spine. Gaara turned to Sakura wholly now, and spoke in a manly, dominant voice.

"I apologize for scaring you like that, Sakura-Chan. I pray that you are alright. I must be going now, so goodbye Sakura-Chan." With that he turned around and headed down the twisting hallway to the Hokage's office. Sakura stood there for a minute, not sure what had just happened. She slowly bent down, and picked up her scattered files. She handed them to Shizune's waiting arms, and turned to leave. But Tsunade called her back momentarily.

"Sakura, do you know why the Kazekage is here in the village?" she asked her student, rubbing her throbbing temples. Sakura shook her head in a 'no' motion, waiting for a reply. "He is searching for a wife." She said in a tired tone. Shizune's face was one of shock, and Sakura's was contorted into pure confusion.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked innocently, gesturing to herself. Tsunade sighed, and leaned back on the wall to brace herself. Sakura looked at her shishou, clearly stumped on what this was all about.

"You don't get it, do you Sakura?" Tsunade said. Once more, the 'no' motion was all that they got from the cherry blossom girl as she stood there in confusion.

"No." Sakura said. Her brows were knitted inwards, and she thought in concentration. Her eyes widened in realization. Tsunade answered the unspoken question for her.

"The reason he is here, _is_ to look for a wife. But he has his eyes set on a certain someone. That certain someone would be _you_ Sakura. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, wants _you_ as his wife and lifelong mate." Tsunade finished, with a completely bewildered Sakura standing before her, and a smirking Gaara standing around the corner, his chakra concealed and out of range.

* * *

i dont know where this came from, but i wanted to write something with gaasaku. they r my new obsession! i mean c'mon. the kazekage of the sand and the hokage's apprentice who kicks but? how awesome is that! i'm deleting unconcious flirtation and dancing paradise, and i'll rewrite ongoing battle on another file, and keep the old one up to compare. hope u like this! if u do...i'll consider continuing it...:-)


	2. embarrassment

Long, pale, crimson painted fingers drummed against probably the only clear place on the desk. Light brown eyes were scrunched in agitation at the young Kage before her. "Kazekage-sama, may I ask you a question?" she stated through gritted teeth. Gaara smirked.

"You have already bombarded me with about thirty, so I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. At least you asked permission this time." The smirk on his smooth features widened at the gleam of irritation in the woman's eyes.

Tsunade heaved a sigh through her teeth, giving it a hissing sound like a snake on the prowl. Closing her eyes, Tsunade licked her lips. "Why did you conceal yourself as to not let my apprentice know you were there?" She asked, opening her eyes again and folding her hands under her chin.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, attempting to assume a semi-comfortable position. "Simple," he stated. "I didn't _want_ her to know I was there. I guess she hasn't learned you keen observation skills yet, has she? My shadow was clearly visible, and that was how you discovered me." He looked at her with those pale green pupiless eyes.

"Yes, but she was in a severe state of shock then!" Tsunade raised her voice a bit. She stood and turned to face her window, staring out of it into the blue cloudless skies. I guess Shikamaru would be disappointed today.

"I'm guessing it is time to send for her now?" Gaara imposed. Tsunade turned her head a bit to stare at him with her observing eyes.

_Why does he sound so interested about it?_ She thought, turning back around to face him. He was standing now, and it suddenly hit her. _He wants to go get her in person! He __knows__ that she's expecting my usual note-pinned-to-a-kunai-embedded-in-her-front-door! Kuso!_ Gaara almost, _almost_ chuckled at her sudden realization.

"Yes, I do need her here now." She mumbled, hoping he would hear her.

Without prevail, Gaara nodded and made his way to the office's main doors. "I will go and get her. I know where she lives from…previous experiences…so I will go." And out the door he went.

_Shit. I can't defy the wishes of a fellow Kage! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Tsunade thought as she massaged her temples.

* * *

Sakura let the warm water rinse the soap suds off of her flawless body, closing her eyes as not to get any soap in them. Once she was done, she turned the shower off and got out. Wrapping the small white towel around her curvy body, she walked into her bedroom, located at the back of the apartment. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_Oh, that must be Tsunade's calling. I'll go get the note attached to the kunai._ Sakura thought. She walked out into the hallway, clutching her towel to her body. She came to the front door, and opened it, expecting to find a kunai embedded into the other side of the door with a note pinned to it. But that wasn't what she found.

Sakura's eyes were frozen on his face. Her hand was loosening its grip on the towel, and it was slipping, beginning to show some cleavage. Gaara's eyes were drifting down…down…down…and rested to a stop on the new skin revealed. Sakura blushed immensely.

_Crap. I didn't expect Gaara himself to come and get me! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Then the unimaginable happened…

_The towel fell to the ground. _

_

* * *

_

sorry for the shortness. i wanted it to be longer, but this was as long as i could make it without making it sound lame so...hope you like it! also...sorry for the overdue wait... : )

-cat


End file.
